


Accidental Touch

by adevotedreader



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blushing fiercely Kirk shook his head. You would think that he would know more about Vulcan's considering his first mate was one. Having knowledge of certain kissing practices would have been very useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Touch

The first time that Spock and Kirk kissed it was a complete accident. In fact it wasn't until after the incident that Kirk even realized that they had done so.

To this day Kirk would swear that he didn't know that Vulcan hands were so sensitive, or that they were used to kiss. Plus if he did know about it then there was no way that he would have grabbed Spock. None whatsoever. Okay, maybe there was a small chance. It wasn't his fault anyway. Blame the enemy firing squad. Blame Spock himself. What was he doing just standing there completely oblivious to the danger that was lurking near.

It was supposed to be a peace mission. Go, ensure that they were serious about their talks of peace, negotiate a tentative treaty between their people and the Federation. Somehow that didn't work out. Come to think of it, those missions never went well when the Enterprise was involved. There had to be a curse involved.

He had been talking to the commander and saw out of the corner of his eye that there was a man making his way around the room. Not too odd except for the fact that he was toting a weapon. At first he reasoned that it was security until the man leveled his sight to Spock, raised the weapon to eye level, took aim and fired. Now in-between steps two and three Kirk realized the marksman's intended target and launched himself into his friend. His momentum from said launch sent him into Spock, who when he realized that he was being tackled had put his hands up to stop, or at least slow Kirk down. This did not work. Instead it only caused Kirk to land on Spock's hands when they both ended up on the floor.

Due to his act of heroism, the marksman missed both of them which was a relief to Kirk as he had bad experiences with being hit instead of the intended target. However, this left Kirk and Spock in an awkward position. Once the shooting stopped Kirk sat up, straddling Spock. Realizing that he had been laying on his first officers hands he picked them up with his own to inspect the damage. Having broken who knows how many bones, he was an expert at knowing when it had happened. No swelling or awkward angles. More likely than not it was a sprained wrist.

When he glanced to his first officers face he was startled to realize that Spock's eyes were large and his pupils dilated and his eyebrows were at his hairline. Considering that this was the closest that he had ever been to Spock and that they had just been shot at he attributed this to surprise. His rapid breathing could be explained by the same, as well as the fact that he was sitting on him. That was when he began to suspect that he had concussed the Commander. Spock was very picky that no one invade his personal space and yet he had neither grabbed his hand back or shoved him off of his lap.

Kirk himself was shaken and didn't move immediately until Bones came over and shook his shoulder asking if he was alright. Shaking his head he realized that it must look very odd to see the Captain straddling his First Officer, while all but holding hands looking ruffled. Under other circumstances he would have laughed it off, but having just launched himself into said First Officer to save him from an assassination attempt, he couldn't find the humor of the situation at that moment. However, the oddness of the situation settled in his brain and he leapt off of Spock's lap blushing furiously. Once he had moved Spock got up quickly looking bewildered. Kirk attributed it to having escaped death. The rest of the crew just was vaguely traumatized that the Captain had pretty much been making out with the Commander. The fact that said Captain had no idea that he had done such a thing didn't matter.

It wasn't until he was in the medical bay being looked over by Bones that he was made aware that he had been kissing said Commander. Bones' exact words were that he had "never known that you were so interested in the green blooded hobgoblin." His complete denial of such a thing caused Bones to double over laughing once he realized that Kirk had no idea about Vulcan physiology. Once he had recovered he took great pleasure in informing the Captain that Vulcan's used their hands to kiss and considering the length of time their hands had been touching and how much of their hands had been touching he had essentially had a hot and heavy make out session with Spock.

He wasn't able to look at Spock or his hands without blushing for a week.

The second time that they kissed was not Jim's fault. It was the blood loss and the moving floor.

Kirk was not sure why the ground was moving but it was and it made walking very difficult. This was added to by the blood loss from an impressive wound across his chest. He could always look forward to being injured on away missions. He and Spock had been the only people left; having to fight their way through the violent plants that surrounded the transport area. How Scotty managed to even get a signal down to this god forsaken planet was beyond him, but he was very thankful. Now if only it were in a more convenient location.

They had made it to the aforementioned spot when Kirk tripped on his own feet into his First Officer. Unprepared for such an assault, he was knocked to the ground. How their mouths ended up together was another mystery. However it was very embarrassing to appear on the transporter pad with his lips locked onto Spock's. The fact that the rest of the senior crew was there didn't help. As Bones dragged him to the medical bay he looked back to see a tinge of green across the cheekbones of his first officer. With a slight smile, he sighed. At least he wasn't the only one embarrassed this time.

The third time that they kissed had nothing to do with Kirk and everything to do with Spock. At first.

Kirk had been contemplating on whether he wanted to stay in bed and go back to sleep or go and get breakfast. His stomach said breakfast, but he really couldn't find the will to move. Just before he rolled over to go back to sleep though his door chimed indicating that there was a person waiting to see him. Sighing heavily he rolled out of bed, dragged on a shirt and walked to the door. Opening it, he stepped back when Spock walked into his quarters.

"Good morning to you too."

"I needed to see you immediately Captain."

"Jim."

"I needed to see you immediately Jim."

"Why do you so desperately need to see me Spock?"

He took two steps forward, grabbed the sides of his face and brought it to his own. The kiss was surprisingly hard and forceful. A tongue demanded entrance and Kirk was all too happy to grant it's access. Smiling to himself he was grateful that at least this time it had been intentional. With that he abandoned thinking and threaded his hands into Spock's hair, drawing him closer. Thank god for accidents.


End file.
